


Never Hers

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Rey/Ben Solo, One-sided Kylo Ren/Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo-centric, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey reflects on Poe and the redeemed Ben Solo’s relationship.





	Never Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Love Triangle
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He was never truly hers. She knew that much. The first sign should have been when she first saw the young man in Kylo’s memories, when she had pushed back against him. The second sign was seeing the man, who she later learned was named Poe, in a vision when she and Kylo — she and Ben — touched hands. The flash of that man’s face, though he was with Kylo.   
  
(She’d cried, out of happiness for what could be, and out of grief that he was not hers)  
  
And now — now he was home, but he was not hers.  
  
He was never hers. She could never even begin to understand the pain that he was in. Who Ben Solo was, before he fell. She was too young, after all. She knew about what Snoke had done to him, but she had never truly seen.   
  
She was happy for him. She hated him for being happy. All those things refused to coalesce into anything even remotely coherent.   
  
Even as she watched Poe and Ben deep in conversation, trying to rebuild what they had, Rey supposed she should have known all along. She’d wanted to be enough for Ben Solo. She couldn’t be. Poe knew him. She didn’t. Maybe it was an idea that she had loved; it would explain a lot, actually.   
  
_Safe journey, both of you,_ she thought. She knew that they wouldn’t be unhappy, in the end; she believed that.   
  
Even if Ben Solo wasn’t hers.


End file.
